


On a High Note

by leo_minor



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: (I was not expecting it to be this long but here it is), AU - Ravio doesn't go to Hyrule, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Musician Ravio, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), finished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_minor/pseuds/leo_minor
Summary: The cute musician in the Lorulean village's milk bar makes the hero feels all sorts of strange things. It gets worse when he buys him a drink.





	1. Chapter 1

Ravio practically stops playing when he walks in.

He blinks dumbly at the wooden door that slams shut behind him and decides he should probably force his fingers to keep strumming. He does, but can't stop his voice from cracking. Nothing he can do about that. He doesn't have a particular desire to be thrown out of the bar, so he looks away and smoothly slips into the next verse.

The boy had better still be there when he finished.

 

 

The bar is moldy and smells of death. Link isn't particularly surprised, which doesn't prevent him from wincing as he shuts the door. It's like much of Lorule; crumbling, dark and untamed. He doesn't like the kingdom one bit, and he doesn't like the village, and he desperately wants to go back home - but duty calls, and so does his stomach. The building looks the least worn down, and there are lights in the windows unlike everywhere else, so he swallows and goes in; he's pretty much geared up for anything, from an empty room to a pack of armed thieves, but it is what it advertises : a bar.

There's dust on the counter (and everywhere else), and the paint on the walls looks about a century old. The lights he'd seen from outside are candles living the last of their meager lives, with an inch left at most. Their flames dance on the rough faces that turn to stare at him; under the scars and burns and misery there must have been beauty in the past, but everyone in Lorule has ugliness written all over them, whether it was inside or out. So far it's all he's seen in the kingdom : savagery and ugliness.

 _This,_ however, is neither.

He turns away from the shut door, and lets his hand drop from the hilt of his sword. Someone is playing music in the back of the bar. There's a sudden break in the rhythm for a few seconds at most, but the notes pick up again in a melody so much brighter than its surroundings that it seems almost foreign. Link is sure he's heard it before, because he can't help but smile, and what a strange setting to do so. He takes a few steps forward and follows the sound of the voice that has risen up to join the guitar in a serenade he surely, surely sung as a child. From where he's standing, the musician's face is wrapped in shadows; his curiosity gets the best of him and he shifts past a table or two in an attempt to make it out. There's an unoccupied table, besides the window, so he slides into the chair and leans forward.

He blinks.

The young man adjusting the strap on his instrument looks almost exactly like him, save for a few details - his skin is much darker and his hair almost black in the candlelight. His smile is easier, but his eyes (green ? he couldn't tell from his spot) look older. It's a strange sight. They have the same nose, same untamed hair, same soft jawline, but he radiates something far from what he knows. He's the first thing Link has seen in this wretched place to be beautiful.

The bar owner barks at him to order something or hit the road. He snaps back into reality and orders a glass of milk, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. He wants to talk to the musician. He wants to know his name.

A new song accompanies his order and he sits, tethering on the edge of impatience.

 

 

"He looks really intense."

"Hm ?" Ravio pulls the pan flute away from his lips and re-attaches the cord to his belt, dusting off his lap. The bartender is standing against the wall besides him, doing her best to look uninterested. She's the closest thing he has to a friend - people of trust aren't numerous around here, but she's proven to be on his side in her past. He gives her a grin to apologise for his distraction.

She gives a mocking sneer back and nods at the table by the window. "The blond kid you've been gawkin' at this whole hour. I said he looks pretty intense."

It's hard not to look guilty when you've been caught red-handed. The best course of action is to avoid giving her the satisfaction she's after. He scratches at his head and ignores her.

"Look at him," she continues, relentless. "Just starin' at the table like it has every answer he's ever been looking for. Kid's gonna get stress lines early, glarin' at every day things like that."

Ravio's head snaps up to catch a glimpse of boy in question, and he is indeed looking intently at his empty glass. He seems troubled.

"He's not from around here, is he ?" he says, raising an eyebrow in his direction. He's never seen anyone with hair that light. It looks almost golden.

The bartender gives a scoff that says 'no shit' like no words could, and makes the supreme effort of separating her back from the wall to make her way back behind the bar. Tearing his eyes away from the newcomer, he follows her, miraculously tripping only once. She looks at him like he's pathetic, and he agrees implicitly.

"Think you could get a drink to him from me ?" he asks, leaning against the counter like he does when he needs a favour.

"You want to buy him a drink ?" she repeats, nearly smiling. Nearly. "I dunno, it depends, really. Can you pay for it this time ?"

He grasps at his chest in mock pain and sniffles to hide the fact that no, he really can't. "You wound me !"

"So no, huh."

He sighs and turns his back on her to gaze back in the boy's direction. He's still sitting there, head bowed, looking deep into the depths of his dusty glass. For some reason, he's frowning lightly, just enough to make a crease between his brows. His hair is sticking out at all angles from under his hat, shining with every flicker of the candle on the window sill. Funny; from the distance, they look very alike. He feels a tug in his chest and decides it's time to look away.

"OK, I'm poor, but he is  _very_ cute," he argues, pointing a finger in her face. "Just this once, you can help me out ! I swear I'll pay you back..."

She glares at him with enough intensity to make flowers wither on the spot.

"...Someday soon," he finishes lamely, taking his hand back.

The bartender considers him a moment (making him feel suddenly very small) and, to his surprise, grabs an empty glass and rinses it. Her movements are swift and practised under his wide eyes, and he doesn't dare speak until the drink is made, mixed and ready to be delivered. Only when she emerges from behind the bar does he allow himself to ask. "You're...actually doing it ?"

"Tomorrow night you play for free," she tells him, already walking towards the window, "And you owe me five or so favours."

"It's only a drink !" he protests after her.

"Is it," she agrees, "but he is  _very_ cute."

 

 

He's practically shaking by the time the woman reaches his table. Halfway through the performance his feet had begun to tap against the floor, lifting his knees up and down in the process to alleviate a little stress - it hadn't exactly done much, other than make him very, very tense. He's on the edge of his seat and keeps throwing glances at the musician, sitting at the bar on a tall stood. His feet don't touch the ground. It's a little endearing.

"Cocktail," the woman says, leaning in to place the drink in front of him, "From the helpless guy over there." She gestures behind her, and at the end of her pointing is the young man himself, ears very red and pointing downwards. When he notices Link looking he jumps up and gives a tiny wave. Link returns it with a surprised smile.

"...Well, I'll leave you to it," the bartender mutters, and takes his empty glass as she goes. He hasn't looked away from the musician, and neither has he. His eyes are definitely green.

He licks his lips and makes a tiny nodding gesture. The young man blinks a few seconds before hopping off his stool to make his way towards him. For some reason his heart is hammering against his ribs.

" _Hello,_ " he signs.

"Hi," the young man replies, and slips into the seat opposite him easily. He's wearing an awkward smile and tugging at his rolled-up sleeves. "Hi ! I, um, hope you like the drink. Name's Ravio, by the way. Pleasure to meet you."

 _Ravio_ , he thinks, and lets the name resonate in his mind. Ravio.

" _I'm Link,_ " he replies, spelling it out letter by letter. " _Thank you for the drink._ " His hands are barely shaking. An exploit.

"Link," Ravio repeats, grin easing. "Link."

It sounds much better when he says it.

" _I was listening to your music, earlier on. It reminded me of something I've heard, but I can't remember what._ "

Ravio chews on his lip. "Really ? It's an old song the elders used to sing by the square - when there still was a square, that is. It's a traditional Lorulean song, but I'm pretty much the only one still singing it these days."

" _I might be wrong,_ " he adds, " _I haven't been in Lorule for very long._ "

"I'd figured !" Ravio laughs, and the sound is merry and out of place in the dark. "It's not often we see people with hair like yours ! We all look like ravens. It's a trademark !"

Link smiles and thinks the young man couldn't look less like a raven or anything such. Even from across the table he can feel him radiate warmth.

"So anyway, Link," (and he says his name like nothing could bring him more thrill) "What are you visiting our happy kingdom for ? Without slipping into self-deprecation, I'm pretty sure there are nicer destinations."

Tough question. There's no easy way to simplify his tale, but he doesn't want to monologue. " _The princess from my home kingdom sent me on her behalf,_ " he explains, though it means everything and nothing at all. Judging from the expression on Ravio's face, however, it's a good enough answer.

"Princess, huh ? So you're like a knight ?" The musician sounds excited, and his eyes are practically sparkling. "Am I sitting opposite a big shot ? A hero on a mission ?"

Feeling foolish, he can't help but blush. " _It's not... a big deal,"_   he signs, looking above Ravio's shoulder rather than into his eyes. " _I'm just doing what's right._ "

"Very noble of you, yes," Ravio grins, "Very righteous. You're the kind of guy they write ballads and odes about. No wonder you looked so fierce."

He tilts his head, confused - the mere movement causes Ravio's face to flush darkly. "Oh, dear - Well, I just mean that - I was looking at you earlier on, and, and that sounds really strange, doesn't it !" He buries his face in his hands and lets out a groan. He seems to always react with great intensity to little things; it's obvious he wears his emotions on his sleeve. Link thinks to soothe him, but the show is very sweet and he'd rather enjoy every second of it. "OK, you see, when you walked in I nearly stopped playing and I wanted to- to talk to you because I find you very, very cute, Link, Mr. Hero, sir !"

He immediately hates the nickname but wants to hear Ravio say it again.

" _Mr. Hero ?_ "

"I can't control what comes out of my mouth half the time," Ravio admits, still hiding behind his hands. "That was extremely embarrassing and definitely not part of the conversation starters I had in mind."

 Link laughs softly and reaches out to pat his forearm. He peeks out from between his fingers and gives a small smile. He seems suddenly very pleased, and Link has a feeling it has something to do with how warm his cheeks are. He tries to ignore it and watches Ravio drop his hands back down onto the table - Link's eye is caught by a glint on his chest, like the flicker of a candle on porcelain. He leans over the table and grabs it, pulling it up to the light.

"Ouch, ouch !" Ravio whimpers, forced to stagger to his feet with the motion. In the candlelight, Link can make out that the item he just swiped is attached to a thin cord around his neck. "Be careful there, Mr. Hero !"

He ignores him for a few seconds - a feat, knowing how close their faces were - and leans in to examine the item a little better. Finally something he knows, so far from home. The texture feels familiar under his fingertips. His hands feel around it, verifying every detail he knows should be there. And when he's finally done, he looks up at Ravio, delighted.

" _It's an ocarina !_ "

 

 

They're practically standing nose to nose, but Link doesn't seem to think anything of it.

Well, there's no way Ravio would ever complain about it. But they _are_ very close, and he's positive his face is very red by now. He'd just have to lean in by two or three inches to reach his lips, and - and what a stupid thing to think, when they had spent no more than five minutes together, but whose idea was it to birth such a gorgeous boy anyway ?  He pulls against the cord of his instrument and tries to lean back a little. It doesn't work, and he's practically certain that their _noses brush_ when Link straightened up.

" _It's an ocarina !_ " Link signs, looking like nothing could make him happier. It's a little infectious, and he grins right back.

"Yeah !" he replies, tugging gently on the cord to lessen the pressure behind his neck. "They have them where you're from, too ?"

" _Yes. In my kingdom, it's said that playing the ocarina can cast magic spells !_ "

"Really ?" he looks down doubtfully at the gleaming instrument in Link's hands. "In Lorule, they cause all sorts of misfortune. I heard that the man I sto- got it from died because of its curse. I've never actually played it."

Link's eyes flicker away for a second, as if he's considering something. When they meet his again, he asks : " _Could I ?_ "

Ravio tilts his head. "Play it ? Well I- I guess so. As long as you're sure it's safe, though ! I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you !"

" _I know how to,_ " Link signs, though his hands are so quick with enthusiasm that Ravio has a little trouble keeping up. It is, however, incredibly cute. " _It'll be safe ! I'd like to..._ " His hands fall down, and fall still for a second. He looks up and their eyes meet again.

"Play with me...?" Ravio hazards, smile hopeful. He's not sure he'll be able to play anything properly with Link close by, but any old excuse. Any old excuse to get him to return tomorrow.

The hero's face is very red, and his ears droop a little. He only nods in response and lets go of the ocarina. It hits Ravio's chest with a thud. It feels cool through his tunic. He himself feels very flushed.

" _Tomorrow, perhaps ?_ "

"Yes," he blurts out, no doubt much too loud. "Come back tomorrow night !"

A few heads turn towards them, but he only cares about Link's bright blue eyes piercing him with his gaze. His friend was right. The kid is intense. Even in his joy he carries some sort of energy that Ravio has never come across before. Link looks foreign. Link _i_ _s_ foreign. It makes him curious and clumsy, and definitely infatuated.

" _Okay,_ " Link nods, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth up. His eyes flicker down for a second and Ravio's brain lags - did he just glance at his lips, or is it just his own terribly wishful thinking ? - and when he does regain consciousness of his surroundings the blond is on his feet, adjusting the strap of a sheath he hadn't even noticed in the dark. He seems to hesitate, balancing on the tip of his toes, and settles by extending a hand towards him.

Wordlessly Ravio takes it and shakes it gently. His gloves and the protective straps buckled around his forearm feel cool and hard against the musician's palms.

Then Link lets go and heads towards the door. He doesn't look back, and it closes behind him with a rush of wind.

The bartender peers at him from the other side of the bar. He shrugs. If he never sees Link again, he'll only have the memory of one night's conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

 He arrives before Ravio's even set up.

A part of him wants to sit back and watch him for a while - there's something graceful about the way he handles his instruments, arranging them on stands or wooden crates. His eyebrows are knitted together in concentration, face a little flushed. There are more candles tonight, and they light up his curls. He could stand there for hours looking.

However, Ravio looks up, spots him, and nearly drops his guitar.

"It's Mr. Hero !" he exclaims, struggling to prop the instrument up against the wall and maintain eye contact at the same time. Once it's more or less stable and under only feeble threat of collapsing, he hops over and gives Link his widest grin. "I'm glad you came back !"

Link tries not to let show that there'd never been doubt in his mind, and smiles back. For some reason, he's far more nervous than he was the previous day.

Ravio looks tense as well, but seems to have greater ambitions; he grabs Link's hand and drags him to his spot. "I, um, got you a chair. And..." He lets go, looking a little like a kicked dog, to pull the cord over his head. "...Here's your instrument !" The ocarina is slung around Link's neck, who lets one hand reach up to grasp it and another snake back into Ravio's hold. He's had a surge boldness, and it pays; the musician beams at him, and his smile is almost bright enough to light up their corner.

"I just gotta make sure everything is tuned - quite the demanding crowd we've got in here, you know ?" he gestures behind him at the occupied tables and Link can see what he means. Every customer has at least two weapons on show. "Maybe you can drop by the bar while I'm at it. But as much as I'd like to buy you another drink, I'm pretty sure my pockets are empty at this point..." His smile falters into an embarrassed grimace, cheeks flushed for the first time not in fluster but in loose shame. He ducks his head and avoids Link's gaze, which is cue enough for him. He gives the young man his space and follows his suggestion.

For some reason he feels like the bartender knows he's coming before he reaches the counter; she looks him up and down openly and only meets his eyes when she's finished her inspection. She herself is surprisingly plain; dark hair bordering between ginger and brown, black eyes, a nose slightly too big for her face. Unsettling, like most Loruleans.

Except Ravio.

"You're blondie," she says, after a gloomy silence. He waits for her to follow it up with something, but she doesn't, so he nods.

"Hm." She considers it for a moment. "Ravio's boy."

He rubs the back of his neck and nods again.

She mirrors his movement, looking smug. "You're very cute. He likes you. Ravs doesn't spend his money on anyone, I'll tell you that."

For some reason this particular piece of information makes him feel warmer. He tilts his head slightly, prompting her to continue.

"Man of few words, you are," she remarks, reaching over her head to select a glass from the rack above her. Man of no words, he's tempted to answer, but he leaves his hands where they are on the counter and prompts her to continue. "I respect that. Not a lot of people have much to say around here anymore. Anyway... Oh, pineapple or peach ?"

He points to the yellow bottle and she uncorks it. "Right. What I meant to say is, Ravio cares about you. He gets unreasonably attached -" She pours the juice in and stirs it gently. "- and his emotions tend to be very  _intense_. I mean, the man's playing three hours for free tonight to pay for your drink, and he only met you last bloody night. You know what I mean ?"

Link does. 

"Aw, yer blushing," she coos with that legendary Lorulean tact that just seems to be generally absent. "Tell you what, you could buy him something, to thank him. He'd like that. Boy's not gonna serenade all night solely on water !" She lets out a snide laugh, but he can tell it's not a cruel one; the mere fact they're having this conversation proves that she considers Ravio a friend worth fighting for.

" _What should I get him ?_ "

She points to one of the indecipherable cocktail names chalked onto a wooden board above the bar. "To get him through the evenin' ? Mint leaves, water, lemon juice and a bit of sugar all mixed up. Let's say twenty-five rupees."

Excessive, he silently mutters to himself, and she no doubt reads his lips because she scoffs from her side of the bar. "Come on, blondie. I'll take forty rupees for both your drink and his. It's a bargain."

Her words don't deserve an answer; he hands over the money and takes the drinks. She gives him a lopsided smirk and waves him off. He's certain he can feel her eyes following him as he goes.

Ravio's sitting on one of his wooden crates, staring at the top of his boots like they're the most fascinating thing in the world. He hears him coming and jumps to his feet. "Link !"

Young man in question feels a small tug in his chest; the sound of his name in Ravio's voice makes him tingle. He put their glasses down on the nearest table and signs : " _I got you a drink !_ "

"Is that so ?" The musician sniffs the glass and grins up at him. "Thank you ! Though you probably shouldn't have; this place is expensive, and I bet she overcharged you..."

As though she'd heard, the bartender turns towards them and flashes a sneer. Ravio responds by telling her to mind her own business with a not-so-polite set of gestures. When he looks back at Link there's a spark in his eye, and the blond feels a surge of pride for putting it there.

" _You did the same for me. This is my thank you,_ " he tells him, and opens his palm on the table. Ravio looks thrilled to slip his hand into it. He's not sure which one of them laces their fingers together, but he's certain they both look away at the same time. From an external point of view, it must be some scene.

Link uses the opportunity to study Ravio for a little while. There's something about him that is undeniably familiar, and makes him feel at ease, but he can't seem to pinpoint exactly what it is. From up close it's much clearer how much they resemble each other - his lips curl the exact same way as Link's, though they seem to have more ease doing it, ironically. The shape of their eyes is rigorously identical, though they're two different striking colours; Ravio's eyes shine green like the leaves back in Hyrule, where no colours are faded and everything glows. They blush just as easily, as it's been easy to notice, but it's harder to catch on the musician's tanned skin. They have as many similarities as they have differences, and they're leaning over a table holding hands. For a moment it crosses his mind that Ravio might be him - if Princess Zelda has a Lorulean counterpart, then he must have one as well - and then it doesn't matter. They're different people, and he likes who Ravio is. That's the sole important thing.

Then Ravio turns back to look at him and Link has the painful misfortune of being caught staring. The musician tilts his head, biting down a teasing smile.

" _I was - It's just that, you're really pretty,_ " he signs in a rush. He chews on the inside of his cheek, already regretting his small outburst. Their roles have been reversed - yesterday he was the one making Ravio get his words mixed up, and now he's mentally kicking himself for doing the same thing.

"Really ?" If the young man is taken aback, he doesn't show it. In fact, he's failing to hide a giggle behind a smile. "Well, it's a relief you think that. Because, you know..." He pauses to lift their joint hands off the table in demonstration. "...Things could have gotten a little awkward."

His ridiculous humour is apparently infectious, because Link finds himself laughing along, albeit silently. Ravio's chuckle is hearty enough for both of them. Nearly forehead to forehead, they share the moment and Link can vividly tell this is one of the memories he'll never let go of.

He leans in a little more and the ocarina slung around his neck bounces against the table; the sound is a significant reminder.

"Goddess," Ravio mutters, throwing a quick look past his shoulder to survey the bar. "I'm surprised they haven't hollered for me yet ! You're too big a distraction, Mr. Hero - you'll have me lose my job !"

Link snorts. " _I'd better help you pacify the crowd, then._ "

"It certainly would be much appreciated, yes, yes, yes !"

" _Off we go, then !_ "

Ravio leads the way up to the small stage where he's stacked his instruments; he grabs his guitar on the way to his seat and taps the wooden crate besides it. Link sits and gingerly puts the ocarina to his lips. Ravio's giving him a strange sort of look - there's admiration there, but a tad of fear, too.

"I hope you know what you're doing with that thing, Link," he says, and strums the first few chords of his guitar.

 

 

Apparently, Link very much does.

He plays like he's done it all his life; his fingers lift up and press back down on the instrument with graceful skill. Ravio finds himself unconsciously slowing down his own playing several times and has to kick himself back into the song's proper rhythm.

Link surely has heard the song somewhere, because he knows which notes to play and when. The ocarina accompanies and brings to life the guitar strings he scratches at, like he does every night of every week, until his skin is rough and hard and his hands tremble and he can pay for a good meal. It contrasts so violently with the rest of Lorule that he's scared the instruments might simply not work together, but Link plays a tune that brings sunshine to the song. His eyes are shut, face frowning, but he looks strangely relaxed. Halfway through the piece Ravio realises he's slipped into the major key without even noticing it.

When he manages to tear his eyes off Link (no easy feat, none at all, because the young man sways as he plays, tilts his head forwards very gently, and his blond hair falls out of his hat and frames his face, and he very well might be  _shining_ ), he takes a moment to look at his crowd. They're all regulars who've some days sneered in his face, others thanked him for singing of better days. There's a curious look of frozen fear on their faces that's slowly melting - they're gazing not at him but at Link, and his ocarina, which surprisingly isn't cursing anyone. A legend is dying at his hands and he has no idea. He looks breathtaking.

 They slip out of the first song and into a second, a third, a fourth, and even when Link doesn't recognise the tune he somehow succeeds in accompanying whatever instrument he's picked up. He has an incredible skill for improvisation and doing with what he has at hand - although he hasn't asked about it, Ravio has a feeling it comes from his travels and adventures. It's a spiralling world out there, and Link holds himself like he's seen it all and come out of it alive anyway. It's inspiring. Maybe he'll write a song about him, and when he inevitably vanishes after his work in Lorule is done, Ravio will sing it wistfully to his audience and perhaps shed a tear.

He finally puts his instrument down, slightly out of breath; he's been strumming a harp for the last piece. Link plays a few final notes and lets his hands drop onto his lap. His eyes look slightly misty. The bar is absolutely silent - they'd never clap, they're far too full of themselves, but there's respect in the mere fact they're not tossing anything at them. He exhales, and the sound is deafening. And then someone orders a drink from the back and the crowd buzzed once more.

Ravio puts the harp down with the rest of his goods and scrapes his seat over to Link's. He's still gripping the ocarina, tight enough to make his knuckles go white. Ravio isn't sure what to say.

Link beats him to it. " _Thank you._ "

"Ridiculous," Ravio chuckles, trying to lessen the tenseness he can feel radiating off the hero. "I should thank you. That was...it was amazing, really. There aren't that many other words to describe it."

Link just nods, sniffling softly.

Ravio chews on his lip. "Y'know, it gets monotonous, playing everyday. The same set of songs for the same faces and the same shitty pay. But tonight was new. It felt alive. It's never really - Link, are you alright ?"

He certainly doesn't look it. He's let the ocarina rest on his knees and covered his face with his hands. Even in the weak light, Ravio can tell there are tears dripping down his chin.

So he does the stupidest thing he can think of : he grabs it.

Link, predictably, removes his hands in shock; their eyes meet and he fully realises he's holding his face between his thumb and index and leaning  _way_ in. He angles his body backwards a little, but doesn't let go. If it made him react, there has to be some good in it, although the wet look in Link's eyes makes him regret his motion and feel guilt for something that isn't his fault.

"Link..?" he asks softly.

The blond's lips twist and his eyes screw shut. He leans in and lets his head rest against Ravio's shoulder. The musician himself is frozen solid, hands hovering in midair above Link's back. He can feel wetness against his shoulder; it boots him back into action and he wraps his arms tight around him, shifting forwards into the hug. Link makes a small choking noise that makes his heart lurch. He rubs his shoulders in circular motions and waits for him to calm down.

After a few minutes he feels a tug on his sleeve and loosens his hold on the young man. Although his eyes are still red, they look much drier, and most importantly he's smiling.

" _Sorry,_ " he starts, and Ravio opens his mouth to protest, but he lifts a finger to quiet him. "... _for crumbling on you. It was just a lot of emotion bottled up - in a good way, I think. I spend a lot of time focused, and it leads me to forget about myself, sometimes._ "

Ravio nods his understanding. Link looks like he appreciates it, though he's clearly guessed they've led very different lives.

" _I love the ocarina. It reminds me of home ! Lorule is different... It's cold, and I haven't once seen the sun. It's not homesickness exactly, but it feels good to find something familiar, something to hold onto. And there, for a while, the clouds were all gone. That's why I have to thank you !"  
_

"...You're welcome." He's not sure what else he can say; the sincerity in Link's eyes has touched his heart and his throat suddenly feels very tight. He watches him get up and dust off his lap, craning his neck to look out of the window. He's pleased to see there's a new glint of happiness in his eyes.

" _The glass is filthy,_ " he signs, pulling a face, " _But I think it's time for me to go._ "

Ravio stands as well and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear - he doesn't know what excuse he can work on to get Link to return, this time. But then again, sometimes honesty is key. It's a rough thing for Loruleans to remember.

"I want to see you again," he tells him, and seizes his hands with both of his. Gloves and leather and all sorts of straps are in the way, but the hero's fingers are bare, so he leans in and places a quick kiss on them. "Please come back soon."

" _Okay,"_ Link signs, just as he did the previous day, wearing the same smile, tilting his head the same way. He eyes the door and his feet shuffle towards it, but he turns around and kisses Ravio's cheek. Judging by the look on his face, it's a very impulsive move. " _I... Wait for me, alright ? I might need some time to get back here. Don't go anywhere !_ "

"I won't," he replies, and lets go of his hands. The blond lets them drop and walks away.

This time he turns back as he's closing the door and smiles. Ravio's heart soars a little more. Now alone he reaches up to brush his fingers over the spot Link kissed. Is he swooning ? Goddess, he probably is.


	3. Chapter 3

The visits are infrequent.

It's understandable and an expected outcome and Ravio feels no blame in his heart - the wait is always more than worth it, and it isn't like Link is purposefully disappearing for six or ten days. He's busy with things he's not open about, all sorts of adventures that Ravio is mostly left to imagine, and he doesn't mind that much; it brings a little spice to his day to imagine where the hero may be, defeating this or that hideous monster. Of course there's stress that comes with it, but he has faith. Link is strong.

But he also misses him terribly.

Not knowing where he is, or when he'll come back, is a weight in his heart and he can't possibly help the pang of disappointment he gets each night he plays for a Link-less bar. He has a lot of time on his hands (too much time on his hands) and it gives him many opportunities to mull over his own life and what he's doing with it - that is to say, not very much. The bore of each day that he had lived with so far was so much more difficult to face now he had had a tiny taste of something new. The part of him that isn't cold-footed wants to find an adventure of his own, or help Link with his at the very least - although he says nothing, the danger of his daily tasks are hardly hidden. His bruises tell a story his hands won't sign, and he could clearly do with an extra pair of them. Hands, that is. Not bruises.

 

Besides, Ravio isn't quite as inexperienced as he looks.

 

They're sitting on the roof of an abandoned house one afternoon, watching the sun set; it's the only time the star is actually visible. The roof itself is shaky and will eventually give in, but they both seem comfortable enough settled on its edge, twelve or so feet of the ground. Ravio elbows Link's side to get his attention and asks him :

"Have you met the princess yet ?"

Link looks faintly troubled for a moment. " _No. But I've spoken to her, once or twice. Why ?_ "

"Oh, just wonderin'. Since you're doing hero stuff and all, I thought you might have gone to the castle at least once."

And then : "I used to work there, actually."

Link's eyebrows shoot upwards, and Ravio tries not to look too affronted. "No need to look at me like that, _Mr. Hero_ !" He crosses his arms over his chest, gazing at the grass far below them. "I'm not as feeble as you might think I am !"

" _Sorry,_ " Link laughs, and pats his shoulder gently. " _I am a little surprised, though. If the court is anything like the kingdom, it must be..._ "

"Terribly frightening ? Oh, yes." Ravio shivers noticeably at the thought. "Thankfully I didn't have much business with it."

" _Why not ? Wouldn't a musician spend a lot of time at dinner tables with the nobles, that sort of thing ?_ " Link looks unsure, which can be expected - he's spoken with Ravio a little about his past, only letting go of snippets here or there. From what he's gathered he was just a common kid from the village when he was called upon. Better, the musician thinks, than growing up a thief. Experience tells.

Still, his assumption is rather amusing, and he doesn't mind using it for his own dramatic effect. "Musician ? Oh no ! I was Princess Hilda's very own appointed knight !"

He actually has to catch Link to prevent him from falling off the roof.

" _No way,_ " he just signs, and refuses to say anything else. He's practically glaring Ravio's way, waiting for him to explain.

"You're giving me that look again, Link," he sighs, thoroughly enjoying his reaction. Dramatics have always been his forte. "Yes, it is possible. A measly bard such as myself, working side by side with the very sovereign of this land..."

Link elbows him right back between two ribs, and he gets the message loud and clear. "Alright, alright. I'll clarify. The court you speak of has been practically empty for years - of course there are still rich people who wander drunk and cackling around the castle, but they have nothing to do with the princess nor politics. To be honest, no one really does. Lorule doesn't have an army anymore, nor does it have Ministers or anything such. I was the only man of age with the smallest tad of common sense, so the princess hired me. I was more of an adviser than a knight - fighting isn't really my thing, but I can shine pretty bright with some magic artifacts !"

He glances at Link and finds him listening intently. It causes his lips to curve into a small smile.

"Anyway, I mostly just helped her make the right decisions, consider all the factors... It was important she had the people's opinion as well as the nobles', I guess. I was her voice of reason for a while, and I did have to protect her a few times as well. I had a roof over my head and a purpose, which were both nice things to have."

" _How come you aren't by her side anymore ?_ " Link looks curious, but there's a glint in his eye that says he might know more than he's letting on.

Ravio has a strange feeling that what he has to say next somehow affects Link as well. He's sure to keep his eyes on the blond's face as he answers. "A sorcerer named Yuga showed up at the castle. I don't know what you've learnt about Lorule, but most of the desolation around here's the product of a civil war. The princess' father destroyed our Triforce in an effort to stop greed and corruption, but it..." It's old history, of course, the kind you'd read in books, but it's still a shaking event that he doesn't want to remember in detail. He's reminded of it enough every time he steps outside of the bar. "It ruined us instead. The Princess was left with a kingdom is worst nick that ever, but Yuga has an interesting proposition to make that might have fixed our problems."

" _Yuga..._ " Link signs, but his motions look unconscious, like he hadn't meant to make them. He's pulling that face again - head tilted, eyebrows frowning, eyes obscured by his blond curls - the very one he was making on the day they met. The musician can tell in the midst of an innocent conversation he stumbled onto something much more serious.

And suddenly he very much wants to take it all back.

It's a peaceful day, and the night is starting to fall - he's sitting besides the young man he very well might be in love with and whom he won't see again for countless nights. He doesn't want to talk about the war. He doesn't want to cause Link's face to twist into such an afflicted expression.

"Me and Yuga didn't get on that well, so I left my service," he tells him, easily lying. "I wasn't made for the noble life anyway, haha ! It was a relief to be able to go back to what I loved - music and my village. So it's all good old memories."

" _You lie,_ " Link replies simply. He doesn't look angry.

He does look like he has something to say.

 

 

He's aware that the atmosphere has changed, and it's mostly his fault. There's a part of him that has always been wired to focus on his quest, and always will be, and when he catches Yuga's name the lines start to connect and a picture starts to form. It's not the right time - he'd much rather spend the evening with Ravio speaking of lighter things, sharing the sunset (sneaking in a kiss ?) but one of his biggest flaws is being incapable of leaving certain things be. He knows as soon as Ravio speaks of Hilda that this will be important, and he'll have to push it, and there's nothing he can do about it.

So he pushes.

" _You lie,_ " he tells Ravio, though he feels no anger. He just needs to hear the whole of it. Ravio doesn't take to it very well; in fact he splutters and blinks and looks like he's trying to think of a cover-up. " _That's not what really happened, is it ? I've gotten to know you, Ravio, and your heart is in the right place. You didn't just leave the princess because of disagreements with Yuga."_

The musician looks like a child who's just been caught with a hand in the candy jar. He swallows roughly and avoids Link's gaze; he snaps his fingers to get his attention again. If he refuses to look at him, they'll hit a checkmate. Thankfully he does turn back towards him in time. He looks miserable to have been called out for his mistell and won't meet Link's eye.

" _Look,_ " he signs more softly, taking the time to lay a hand on his chest. He can feel Ravio's heart hammering under his palm. " _I know Yuga. He's insane. He came to my kingdom to steal our Triforce. He's the one my princess sent me to stop."_

Ravio looks stunned silent. His eyes have gone wide and Link can see almost every tinge of green in existence reflected there. He's mouthing words to himself very softly, eyes shooting left and right in an effort to piece everything together. The sun has set over them and left its place to the moon that shine down onto the two of them. There's something tragically beautiful about it.

"You're... you're from Hyrule. You're the hero of Hyrule." Ravio looks unsure but getting surer- he meets Link's gaze at last. "Yuga carried out his plan after all. I'm... I'm sorry."

 _"What on earth would you have to be sorry for ?_ " Link leans into him and takes his hand again. Ravio gently rubs circles onto the top of it with his thumb. He looks grateful for the contact.

"It's my fault. I opposed Yuga's plan as soon as he told the princess about it, but he's a snake !" There's a surge of energy in him within the way he shouts the word, and Link is glad to see it. "He has an ugly silver tongue. He convinced her that the plan was the only way to bring Lorule back to the way it was, and over time she grew to take his side. By that point I was little more than a nuisance, so they threw me out. But I should have done more ! I should have returned and spoken to her again, and again, and again until she listened. I should have fought Yuga myself to stop his stupid -"

Link interrupts him with a fond laugh. " _That would have been useless._ "

Ruffled, Ravio frowns. "And why so ?"

" _Because he flattened me,_ " Link smiles, " _Twice. You did your best. I and Hyrule think that is more than enough._ "

"What right do you have to speak for your kingdom ?" he grumbles, but he holds no grudge; he rests against Link and lets his head drop on his shoulder.

" _I think,_ " the hero grins, tilting his head to face him, " _that you're greatly contributing to the fight. That's what gives me the right !_ "

Ravio scoffs softly. It's half-hearted; their foreheads are touching. An extra inch and their noses will bump. He starts to count Link's eyelashes. "And on what grounds ?"

" _Moral support,_ " Link replies, and leans in to kiss him.

He doesn't get further than six. Instead he leans into the kiss and gives a little gasp - Link's reaching out to hold his face and he mirrors the gesture. The green hat is knocked right off his head and Ravio weaves his fingers into his hair. He wants to laugh against him, or maybe cry, or a little of both. He settles on just moving his lips along with Link's and trying his hardest not to faint out of sheer joy. His hands drop from his hair and trail down his back, wrapping him into a tight hug. Link goes with the movement and shifts forward, hooking a leg over Ravio's knee.

"I love you," Ravio tells him in between kisses, breathless and very red in the face. Link scoffs at him and presses his lips against him again, wriggling into his lap. He can swear he feels the hero mouth " _I'd guessed !_ " against his lips.

"Also we're gonna fall of the roof at this rate," he adds, pulling away once more to get the point through. He's rather certain he's already slipping, Link's added weight dragging them both towards the edge.

" _Probably,_ " Link replies, looking like nothing could bother him less. Within seconds Ravio can't speak again, and decides it's not such a bad thing after all.

They do fall off the roof.

 

 

And then it takes him a full month to return.

Ravio sees himself fall into an unpleasant spiral of worry and self-doubt as the weeks progressively go by. Nothing around him changes but he has a terrible feeling something big and bad is happening behind the scenes. He counts the days and watches them slip by and when the third week goes by, he's in a fit. The number of bad things that could have happened to Link is enormous, but worse yet is the possibility that he isn't coming back by choice.

"You're an idiot," the bartender tells him warmly, midway through Link's fourth week of absence. Ravio's head is flat on the bar, which he's scratching at dishearteningly. She slaps his finger away from the surface, then smacks the back of his head. "Look alive ! Blondie'll come back eventually. You know how it is with hero-types. They get all wrapped up in tragedy and adventure, but they never stray far. Home is where your heart is."

"I know," he groans, raising his head solely to slam it back down. It makes a loud thudding noise - someone in the back says 'ouch'. "I know that. But maybe he's not safe ! Maybe he got attacked by some hideous beast and he's lying in the woods slowly bleeding to death, propped up against a tree, silently prayin'..."

"You have a very active imagination." She shakes her head and pats his. "But I'm sure he's fine. D'ya see the sword on the kid's back. It looked like that legendary one from the books. I swear I saw it glow once."

"I didn't know you could read," Ravio bites, and regrets it immediately. "Sorry. I'm sorry, I'm just worried. What if he's already finished the job, and the princess has sent him back home ? What if he's left Lorule ? We only kissed once or twice -

"Or twenty or thirty times," she interrupts, sneering at him. "There's more light in here than you think. Kid kept comin' back for you, Ravio. He ain't gonna vanish on you now. You just gotta trust him."

He sighs, lifting his head slightly to look up at her. "Right... Trust."

"It ain't the most common thing around here, but around here isn't _him_. He's like...you, but not lame and without the thieving phase. Guess he went straight to the princess one."

They share a cackle, and a look that says more reassuring things than she'd ever vocalize. Ravio feels a little better (keyword being 'a little') and tries not to think about it for the rest of the evening, but it's too challenging; with every note he signs he can faintly here the absent ocarina he gave Link, just before he last left. He misses each chord he tries to pluck and ends up retiring for the evening, job left undone. No one in the bar seems to hold a grudge towards him for it. There's truly nothing to do about it but wait.

He's terrified the waiting may morph into a lifetime.

 

 

Obviously, Link is pissed.

And he thinks obviously because it's obvious, it's terribly clear, it cannot be more explicit; Lorule hates him as much as he hates Lorule and has decided to make his task much more difficult for him. As for pissed, it's the only adjective he can think of that describes completely and at once his rage and his frustration.

It has been a month since he's visited Ravio. That is to say four weeks. About thirty days. He wishes he could figure out how many hours that is without writing it down. Some of the delay might be his fault, but he has this deep and tenacious feeling that most of it comes from Lorule's bitter roots, which refuse him to enjoy the little bit of happiness he's found in the rotten kingdom. And boy, was he annoyed when he woke up in one of the cells near the Shadow Temple, only to be informed by the guards that he had been knocked out a whole week. A week ! A full seven days of his time, vanished as he slept. The speed with which he wrapped up the remaining dungeons is a testimony to his anger.

And then, of course, there's Yuga.

Or what used to be Yuga, because he's morphed into...some sort of pig. A boar ? He's now sharing a body with the resurrected Ganon, and sweet Hylia, for someone so focused on beauty and aesthetics, he must have one hell of a hard time looking at himself in the mirror in the morning. If he ever finds a mirror big enough, that is. He's hiding in the castle behind a labyrinth of petty puzzles and Link is impatient enough to find them no more than a nuisance. Not only Hyrule is waiting for him, but also his lover. And knowing the man in question, he probably started crying when the first week passed. He's more fuelled than ever, but a month is what it takes.

And at the end of it all, he has to play magical baseball with the incarnation of evil and he suddenly finds himself very sick of the whole adventure thing.

Of course he wins the game and uses the mystical weapon that Princess Zelda's portrait gives him (at this point nothing surprises him) to fire the ending shot at Yuga/Ganon in a motif that seems strangely familiar. He's risking his life and everything but spite makes fear minimal, apparently. He's still thanked for his courage. He won't refuse a little gratitude.

He's a little stunned - it takes a few minutes to process the fact that the job has been done. Ravio's princess (what a strange way to think of her !) is exposing her motives, and promising to return the Triforce to Hyrule, and that's more or less when it hits him that he's done with this place. There are no more monsters to slay, nor places to risk his life. He can go home. This realisations brings him a rush of joy, which is immediately dulled when the two other people present act upon it.

"I should be able to send you home, if you'll follow me," Hilda tells them, gesturing towards the doors. He's halfway through it when he remembers he absolutely can't got back to Hyrule just yet, but he's tired and his vision is a little blurry now the heat of the action has cooled, so instead of stepping in front of her and kindly explaining the matter, he just stops walking and starts wildly waving his arms.

Neither she nor Zelda notice him, for obvious reasons, until she turns towards him, hands outstretched. "I'll be needing your bracelet, Link. Please."

Feeling like a young child, he rips his arm away and cradles the object. The bewildered look Zelda gives him makes him wither and wake up a little. He blinks.

" _I can't go home yet,_ " he explains, looking from one princess to the other. " _There's someone I have to..._ "

And there it was : have to what ? Go fetch ? Say goodbye to ? He knows he could never stay in Lorule more than necessary, but would Ravio be open to coming to Hyrule with him ? Would he make the move Link refused to do ? Or would they have to part ways...?

"... _speak to,_ " he finishes.

"Well, alright." Zelda gives him a small smile - she seems reassured he hasn't gone completely insane. "I believe you deserve at least that, after all your good deeds. Shall you lead the way ?"

" _You could wait for me here. You don't have to come with me !"_ The thought actually makes him a little uncomfortable, but it seems there's no way to stop them; both have stepped behind him.

"No, no, we'll follow. I need to stretch my legs, you know ! That painting was awfully cramped."

Faintly pleased to find the princess of Hyrule has a sense of humour, Link nods and steps forward. He feels for the ocarina in his pocket and smiles.

He wonders if kissing someone in front of royalty is considered against etiquette.

 

 

 Ravio firmly decides he could not have looked worse for the situation.

He's sweeping the yard in front of the bar - since his music has become shaky, they've given him the job to avoid having to throw him out. It's a pleasure to see Lorulean empathy still exists, even if it leads him to have long-lasting fights with resistant grass and end the day covered in soot. That in itself is a minimal problem on a normal day, but when he spots  _royalty_ coming down the road towards him, it becomes an entirely different matter. Link is there too, which fuels urgency so strong it overbears his relief; he starts to furiously rub at the dirty spots on his face and forearms. From what he can tell, it only spreads the soot further, so he gives it up with a resigned sigh and leans against his shovel. He feels very much like a rowdy peasant.

OK. The next issue is what he's going to say, and this is a big one. A very big one. His beloved he has not seen in an eternity is walking towards him escorting the sovereign he used to work for and what very much looks like a blonde version of her. So, his boyfriend, his ex-boss and his boyfriend's boss. It sounds bad just thinking about it. But it's okay ! He just really needs to decide on something to say before they reach him, because he's no good at improvisation and this isn't a good situation to test his skills.

He'll tell Link he missed him, of course. That he thought about him everyday - or was that a bit much ? No, it was OK. Kind of romantic. But what in the heavens would he tell his princess ? Last time they had spoken he'd been thrown out. Not the best premise for reconciliation. So, how about a bow. And, um, a Hello, Princess Hilda. He'd do the same for Link's princess, though he doesn't know her name. It's fine. He's in control of the situation. It's gonna go so well -

They stop in front of him.

"Hi," he tries to say, and it comes out sounding close to a cough. Well there it is. He lowers his head onto the handle of his shovel and groans.

A hand ruffles his hair gently; he lifts his head and meets Link's gaze. From what he can tell the hero looks as panicked as he is.

" _D'you think it's okay if I kiss you ?_ " he mouths, throwing a glace at the two girls behind him. " _Because I really want to kiss you._ "

"I have no idea," Ravio replies, the same tinge of panicked confusion in his eyes. "But, I mean, go for it. I won't be the one to complain."

They lean in at the same time and their noses bump - it's the great continuation of a great start. Their initial instinct is to laugh, and Ravio is suddenly very jealous of Link's muteness, because he has never cackled more nervously in his life. And then Link presses a quick kiss to his lips and the tension melts away. He steals a kiss of his own and grins. "I have missed you so much."

" _So have I."_ The blond lets his forehead rest against his and he feels the familiar bloom of warmth only this kind of proximity can bring him.

"I'd started to think you'd left me behind, Mr. Hero," he half-jokes, wrapping his arms around his neck.

" _I'd never !_ "

There's a small cough behind him and it reaches Ravio's brain that they're not actually alone. At all. Hilda gives him a long look and at last says : "Hello, Ravio."

"Hello, Princess," he replies, detaching himself from Link to give a small bow. His throat feels tight. It's hard to face her, and worse to look her in the eye; she's a reminder of his failure in more ways than one, and has brought him great humiliation, though she isn't entirely to blame for it.

"Rise, Knight," she says, and if his ears aren't playing tricks on him, it sounds like there's a note of humour there. He does as he is told, heart hammering in his chest ( _Knight ?_ _)_ and looks at her. Her gaze is soft, her mouth smiling; she looks at peace at last, a sight to behold. "There's no need for such things. Besides, I do owe you an apology."

"Oh, no !" he tries to say, but can hardly get the words through. He's having trouble processing the whole situation at once.

Hilda shakes her head, and steps forward to lay a hand on his. "Your judgement was, as it always has been, fair counsel and would have avoided this conflict entirely. I am sorry I didn't listen to you. Yuga blinded me -"

"I don't blame you, princess," he interrupts, shaking his head. "It was my responsibility to try to convince you, and I..."

"Nonetheless, the fault is mine," she dismisses, waving a hand. "And I am glad to see you have found something worthwhile for you, in the midst of this mess."

He turns and finds Link blushing under her gaze. He goes red in the face in turn, and loses his capacity to arrange words into a sentence. They both stand awkwardly, leaning against each other. Ravio guesses there's no use in counting on Link to break the silence. There is no greater relief than hearing Hilda do it for them.

"To my point. I would never have guessed you were the one whom the hero of Hyrule had to speak so with such urgency, but I am more than pleased that he led me to you. I don't know how you've been doing, since I wrongfully banished you, but..." Her eyes trail down his dirty face, down to his hands. He's hyper-aware of the dirt under his nails and once more feels shame in his appearance. It's certainly giving Hilda the wrong idea : his life has been rough but in no way poor. Well, in one way poor, but only the material one - as a person he feels he's more suited for a village life than the lavish one.

"...Well, it doesn't matter," Hilda adds briskly, joining her hands. "I wish for you to return, Ravio. Now that our castle is free of evil I think we might just be able to rebuild Lorule into what it once was... And this time without thieving, of course."

His heart manages to leap and sink at once.

He feels Link's hand on his shoulder. " _Actually... With your permission, Princess, I have to ask him something myself."_

The princess observes him a moment, her ruby eyes fixed on his. She gives a tiny nod and takes a few steps back. Link uses the space to step in her place and face Ravio, who smiles and kicks his boot playfully. He can guess what he's about to be asked, but what he'll answer is a mystery.

" _Hey,"_ Link starts, and it's such a dumb way to begin that it sets Ravio grinning.

"Hey."

" _Hey,_ " Link repeats, mirroring his smile. There's something bright in his nervousness. " _Now I've finished the job, I have to go home."_

"Uhuh." Humouring him in his build-up is very fun; also it buys the musician some time to think. He's got a ton of that to do in the next thirty seconds.

" _However !_ " The hero holds up a finger dramatically, and pokes Ravio's forehead with it. " _Nowhere is home without you. Therefore..."_

"Therefore ?"

" _Would you ?_ "

"Mmh."

" _Like to, perhaps..."_

"I'm with you so far !"

Link snorts and leans in to peck his lips. " _This is serious business !"_

"No doubt about that, Mr. Hero. Wanna finish asking that question ?"

" _Will you move to Hyrule with me ? It's, uh, a a bit of an underwhelming proposition now your princess has offered you_ knighthood,  _but..."_

"But you'd like me there," Ravio finishes, licking his lips nervously. "And I'd like to be there, as well. I..."

" _I have a nice house !_ " Link adds, hands shaky. His signing is almost too quick for Ravio to follow. " _The roof doesn't fall in, and there's plenty of room for two. The village is lively and there's a milk bar just like yours where you can play, but there are clean windows and the drinks don't taste like dust. Also it's sunny and the grass is much greener ! I promise you'll love it !"_

"I know I will, because I'll be there with you," Ravio reassures him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, love. I'm not turning you down."

The blond breathes out through his nose and apologises, managing to look astonishingly attractive with his head bowed, hair curling down over his eyes. The mere fact Ravio is thinking of him that way proves his inclination, one he hasn't really doubted, and one that isn't difficult to justify. Letting Hilda down won't be easy, but he has a feeling she might already know.

"Princess," he says, turning to her. He thanks the goddesses he doesn't sound like he's croaking anymore. "I can't thank you enough for the opportunity you're giving me, but..."

"You have to follow your heart," she finishes, surprisingly smiling. "It's what you've always done, what makes you who you are. I'm glad to see you haven't changed."

Her response touches him in a way he didn't think it could; he places a hand over his heart and gives her a grateful nod. He briefly meets Link's princess' eyes and finds she's also beaming at him. If this keeps up, he'll bawl for sure.

"In that case..." He spins around on his feet and reaches to grab the collar of Link's tunic. The blond is already grinning, dazed with the answer he knows he's about to get. Ravio would wipe the expression right off his face, but it's far too sexy to go to waste. "I'll be happy to come along." And he pulls him into a kiss that yes, alright, he'll admit it, might be slightly too deep and perhaps a tad too long for the present context, but the situation calls for it and from what he can tell they both need it rather desperately. When they do pull apart they're a little out of breath. Ravio smooths down the tunic he's upset and smiles at Link. Link smirks back. He looks somewhat smug, which is a funny look on him, albeit one he probably deserves after all he's successfully done.

"I should go get my stuff then," Ravio puts in, looking from Link to the princesses. "I'll be really quick ! There isn't much. Is that alright ?"

Hilda nods her consent and Zelda looks rather at peace with the whole situation, so he winks at Link and disappears into the bar.

 

 

It's positively insane how many instruments Ravio comes out carrying.

Link starts to count them and gives up when he reaches twelve because he can't remember the names of most of the others, and/or can't tell what the hell they are. Between trinkets and heavy strings, he's carrying enough stock for a large band to settle for, and is only mildly staggering under all the weight. Suddenly the ocarina in his pocket feels incredibly light.

"Link, could you grab the harp ? I'm pretty sure it's slippin'..."

Right, he thinks, and catches it just as it falls from the pile the musician is somehow carrying. The harp's the problem. He uses the opportunity to lighten his load considerably and grab everything in grabbing range. Ravio looks grateful enough.

He wasn't lying when he said the house was big; too big for one person, that much was sure, and certainly big enough for two, but he has a feeling the instruments are going to be largely invading his home. Then again, that means he can ask Ravio for a serenade in bed and he can just swipe anything from the nightstand or the floor to accompany his melody. It's a thought that seems straight out of a dream and the fact that it is most probably to become a reality in the next few hours makes him beyond excited.

"I might be able to help you with that," Zelda tells them, stepping forward for the first time since their arrival. "Carrying it will certainly be laborious. Let me see..."

She requests a pouch and nothing else; it's barely big enough to fit her hand in, but she speaks a few words and seems satisfied enough with her work. "Would you please stack the instruments somewhere, perhaps ?"

"Be honest; can you actually play all of those ?" Hilda asks the musician, giving him a teasing smile. She laughs at the look of outrage he displays, but turns to shock herself when he indignantly replies that yes, he certainly can. Link will be putting that claim to the test as soon as he can, of course, but has no doubt his lover is being truthful about it.

Once they're all more or less in a pile (or a sort of pile; it looks more like a big puddle), she snaps her fingers and it rises a few feet above the ground to hover towards the pouch.

"Um, Princess ?" Ravio chews on his lip, watching both his items of trade and Zelda very intently. "I don't think that's going to -"

There's a small flash of light, and they're sucked into the tiny bag. He closes his mouth and accepts the pouch when the princess hands it to him, looking very happy with herself. "I think that makes us all set, then !"

With the disappearance of the mountain of instruments, they're travelling rather light : the rest of Ravio's belongings fit into one worn-out satchel he swings over his shoulder, and both Link and the princess are carrying close to nothing. Hilda guides them to a spot a little further away from civilisation and wish them goodbyes. Link can't help but notice that Lorule already seems calmer to him; there's less tension in the air, less smoke in the skies. Or maybe it's all just grown on him over time.

Hilda starts with Ravio, and takes both his hands in hers. He seems uneasy about the state of them, but she's too focused on what she wants to say to care very much. "Dear Knight of mine," she tells him, smiling at the wording. "I'm sad to see you leave my side, but happy to see you've found your very own calling. I'll do well to follow your philosophy and remember your advice. I'm eternally grateful for your services."

Of course Ravio tears up, and after a brief moment of hesitation wraps her into a tight hug. She allows it at first, and ends up returning him, resting the palms of her hands on his back. "I'll miss you, Princess."

"As will I," she says, and pats his cheek gently. "Go be who you are."

He returns to Link's side with reddened eyes, and leans against his side. Throat a little tight, Link puts an arm around his waist and holds him. He has to be worthy of the sacrifices he's willing to make to stay by his side.

"Princess Zelda," Hilda continues, turning to stand before her. She looks much more afflicted. "This is my opportunity to offer you my deepest apologies once again for the trouble my kingdom has brought yours. Without my misjudgement conflict could have been avoided entirely."

Zelda steps forward to seize Hilda's hands and shakes her head. Her eyes are astonishingly soft. "No", she tells her, "There's no need to apologise again. Being at the head of a kingdom has its challenges, that I too have had to face. Slipping up is all part of the path to being the best leader you can. I have no doubt you'll make up for your mistake and make your kingdom thrive !"

It's Hilda's turn to be overcome, but she has the capability that Ravio lacks to take it in stride and show it only little. When she makes her way over to Link, her lips are barely shaking at all.

"Hero of Hyrule. I cannot thank you enough for putting an end to this and saving not only your own kingdom but ours as well. You put your life on the line for us, and we owe you more than we can give back."

He nods at her, acknowledging her words mutely. There is no use in going against them, nor telling her not to mull over it - she will no matter what he says, and he would rather respect her honour.

She does break into a tiny smile just as she turns away, and she whispers to him to "Take good care of Ravio for me."

" _I promise,_ " he replies, and decides she's a better person than she thinks she is.

 

And in a moment they're gone.

There's no incantation or hands thrown high towards the sky, no flash of light or holding hands, not even dizziness; one second they're standing there in Lorule's forest, beneath the useless shade of dead trees, and the next around them is a field. Link holds his breath and looks all around him, dazed with the sudden change. It's brutal and strange, but here he is : home.

He looks up and the sky is bright blue - the sun is high and shining proudly over the land, accompanied on its daily arc only by a few white clouds floating lazily behind it. He can hear the chirp of birds, the song of a river, the rustling of grass. Grass ! Real, green grass, living and thriving beneath his feet and all around him. It seems to be glowing all through the field with reflected sunlight, blessing him with much needed warmth. He throws off his sheath and sword and, grinning wider than ever before, throws himself right into the greenery. He rolls and laughs and thinks there's nothing he's missed more than Hyrule.

He lies on his back, staring into the sky. The feeling of belonging, so unfamiliar in recent days, comes right back to him and nestles withing his breast, right against his heart. He feels warm, relieved of all burdens. His responsibility is over; he can lie in the grass for the rest of his life, if he so chooses. Freedom tastes of fresh leaves.

A shadow is cast over his face; he squints and recognises curls of purple hair, and it's so purple it's a strange sight. Where in Lorule it had seemed almost black, here it shines nearly as bright as his blond. Ravio sits besides him, crossing his legs. His fingers clutch blades of grass and tug and pull. His eyes are closed.

"So this is home now ?"

Link shifts to settle his head on Ravio's lap and smiles. Yeah, this is home now. For him, the place he has always belonged, and for his lover the place he has a lifetime to discover. His dark skin glows when sun-kissed. He looks somewhat like an angel.

"My eyes are gonna take months to adjust to all these colours," he jokes, leaving the grass be to stroke Link's hair. His eyes still haven't opened; he suspects he might cry if they do. He isn't sure if that's a good or a bad thing. "Link, it's so new. It's so different. It's..." He sighs, and lifts his eyelids just a little. "It's all so beautiful."

" _After seeing me, were you expecting anything else ?_ " Link jokes back, reaching out to gently run his thumb over Ravio's cheek. " _I know what you mean. It's a lot to take in at once, but you have so much time to explore it, and I have so much to show you ! I'd like my home to be your home as well._ "

"Anywhere you are is my home," Ravio tells him, and it's cheesy but he sounds like he genuinely means it. He tilts his head down to kiss Link, and a few stray tears drop onto his face in the process. "Oh ! Sorry, I... Oh, dear." He wipes them off carefully, using it as an excuse to cup Link's face. "I swear I'm happy to be here, even though I'm, uh, crying ! I've never seen anything like this before. Last time I sat in grass that isn't dry and dead, I must have been four or five. Hyrule is like a whole new world."

" _But that's...good, yeah ?_ " He doesn't want to doubt it, but fear is a slithering snake that can make it through the smallest cracks. He tries not to think about how he would have felt if their roles were reversed.

"It is good," Ravio says quietly, and sweet relief floods him. He puts a hand atop of his and smiles up at him. The musician looks down and gives a small laugh. "No need to look so reassured; there was never anything to be scared about !"

"If I may interrupt..." Zelda approaches them, the grass opening up a path for her. As far as Link is aware, she's been standing quietly a small way away from them since they got here. While he rolled around in the grass. And  _that_ is why he isn't made for the royal knight life. "I must get back in the castle and find out if all the guards are back to normal... And if Impa has returned, of course. I assume you would like to get back home as soon as you can."

He sits up and settles on his knees, giving her a nod. " _Of course. But if you're in need of an escort..._ "

She laughs and waves a hand dismissively. "Not at all ! We're only a short way away, and I can take care of myself. Besides you must show Ravio around the kingdom ! You've done your part, Link."

He nods again; there isn't much else to do nor say. His sword feels heavy against his back; he reaches to unbuckle the strap that holds his sheath. He's about to sling it over his shoulder when the princess stops him. "Don't ! If you were able to pull it out of its stand, that sword is your birthright. Keep it for now. You can return it to me when you come and visit me soon ! There's still much to discuss."

" _Alright._ " She smiles at him and he smiles back. " _Good day then, Princess Zelda._ "

"Good day, Link. Good day, Ravio !"

"Good day, Princess !" he grins, and gives her a wave. He's visibly adjusting, little by little. "Have a safe trip home."

And when she's gone from their sight he slumps against Link and breathes out. "Speaking of a trip home, shouldn't you show me the way ?"

" _We have time ahead of us,_ " Link replies, and settles his head back into Ravio's lap. He pulls out his tongue at him; the musician pokes his cheek and laughs.

"All the time in the world."

The world is nearly still around them; the sky is its very own bright blue, unchanging, the trees are tall and green and old but still standing. The grass is cool and tickles their skin. There's no wind and no noise and calmness seems royalty. Link wants the rest of his life to be this way - eventually he'll miss the thrill, but for now he wants to stay right here, under the sun, with Ravio's smile bright above him.

 

" _Will you sing me something ?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! drop some feedback if you find the time, it's much appreciated !


End file.
